


Siblings Together

by imaginationstarie13



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationstarie13/pseuds/imaginationstarie13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to jump. He wanted to run and become a part of the world on the other side of the canvas. Above all, he wanted to go beyond this world and protect the girl who was clutching his hand.</p><p>But there was another obligation that he had to fulfill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siblings Together

**Author's Note:**

> Snippet I made on Tumblr after saying something to a friend while watching them play Ib.

"Fabricated World" flashed once, and Garry closed his eyes out of instinct. When he opened them again the frame was gone.

"Ib, look! The frame…!" he said. "Now may be our chance!"

He wanted to jump. He wanted to run and become a part of the world on the other side of the canvas. Above all, he wanted to go beyond this world and protect the girl who was clutching his hand.

But there was another obligation that he had to fulfill.

"Here, let’s get you up there safely." He leaned over and picked Ib up. The girl let out a startled cry. "We can’t have you tripping-"

"Ib?"

Ib’s head quickly turned to the sound of the voice. Garry’s followed, a different urgency filling his movements. A woman in red was walking towards them. For a second, panic filled Garry. Was it possible for more portraits to escape their own frames?

"There you are! Your mother was worried sick!"

The young man tightened his grip on Ib. He couldn’t let the gallery beat them. Not this time.

"What are you doing with a stranger? Don’t you remember what your mother has told you?" The woman was frowning at them. She reached out for Ib. "You need to come with me."

Garry could feel Ib trembling in his hold. She looked more uncertain than he had ever seen her during their journey. One of her arms twitched, as if to reach out for the woman.

_(no)_

"I won’t let you take her," he said. "Don’t you dare!"

"You are a very bad person. Return Ib to her mother."

He cast a side glance at “Fabricated World.” If he ran, there may be a chance. “You’re a not a mother. A mother wants the best for her children.”

"This is the best for Ib. I am her mother, so I should know." The woman crossed her arms. "Ib should come with me."

Ib was shaking in his arms now. He could feel the disbelief in her small form, but it wasn’t certain. Ib was in a state where she wanted to believe the figure. If she followed…

Garry gripped her tighter.

_(not again not to Ib)_

"Ib, I want you to listen to me," he said. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. She clung back as best as she could. Garry could feel her tears soaking through his jacket. It would probably be the last time they could ever hug. "You shouldn’t be here. But I’m glad that we met. Thank you for being my friend."

_(I’m sorry)_

Garry ran towards the painting. In the corner of his eye, he could see the woman running towards them.

But Garry was quicker. He pulled Ib away from him, the girl who was trying to cling to him and was beginning to sob, who stared at paintings as if she could find their hidden meanings, who didn’t understand what was happening, who saved him and gave him friendship-

He pushed her through the painting. The canvas shimmered as she melted into the scenery. She let out a large sob. Her head turned towards him and, for a second, he was afraid that she would try and grab him.

Her figure froze. Her features became blurred, turning into the paint that Father was so fond of using. His hands rested on top of the canvas over the girl’s image.

"What did you do?!"

Garry continued to look at the image of the child on the canvas. She was on the other side, safe. “Mary-“

"I wanted to go! I wanted to go with her!" The blonde girl ran up to the portrait. She began to bang her fists against the canvas. The frame was already returning around the picture. "Why did you do that?!"

"It doesn’t work, sis," he said. The two had the same conversation any time someone new entered the gallery. "You can’t just replace someone on the other side."

"But I was her friend!" Mary protested. She continued to hit the painting. "I was her friend! I wanted to go with her!"

"Mary…" He turned to look at her. She smacked the painting one last time before running down the hallway. Her sobs filled the area, slowly fading away.

Garry sighed, backing away from the painting. He made a mental note to take Father’s palette knife from his sister. She should know better.

He looked at the ground. Underneath the painting was a small white cloth, propped against the wall. He leaned over and picked it up. At one corner, the name “Ib” was stitched in.

"Oh! It must have fallen out of her pocket." The man looked up at "Fabricated World." The frame was still in place. "No chance of returning it, huh?"

Garry placed the piece of cloth in his pocket. He looked at the distorted image of Ib once more, before following his sister back into the gallery.

**Author's Note:**

> Ending Requirement:  
> -Ib and Garry both escape the toy box, but do not investigate the upper floor of the house.  
> -Ib must have enough bond points with Garry that she would have given up her handkerchief had the need arose.


End file.
